gleewikiusersspamfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Glee Wiki Users Spam Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Glee Chat Comments Hey BeatlesgLee Fan. I got your message and I'll see if there is a way to check IPs on the chat. Gimme a minute to look into this :( Babyjabba 20:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) hehe i'm talking to you on chat Glee Chat Do you have anything to say to this? Babyjabba 03:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Novedades Tengo novedades y no son buenas. Mañana te cuento. Adelanto: Me siento como Sherlock Holmes... [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat http://xat.com/Gleeplace2 Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 20:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic Hola! Primero que nada te quería contar que terminé el 4to capitulo de :"Do you feel the same?" que te voy a mandar a continuacion para que vos lo cheques pero antes, si no te molesta ¿Me podrías pasar la tarea? Ahora sí: (Rachel's Pov) We broke the kiss when I heard someone cleared his throat. I turned around to see... No! he isn't here- It's not posible! He left and I moved on!! Not this again.. "J-Jesse? What are you do-doing here?" The words came out from my mouth chocked and confused as I felt "I'm here for you Rach, for us" He said, walking closer. "NO! You can't be here! you EGGED me. You broke my heart. I moved on!" I yelled "Woe, wait a minute! You dated the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline and he egged you?" Blaine asked shocked and concerned. I just nodded "You have no right to be here" I said "Rachel, I know I was a stupid jerk for what I've done, but I love you. Belive me I still do. And I want to apologize..." He said,in a sweet voice "Maybe you should listen, St.James. She doesn't want you here right now. I understand you have thiings to talk about, but this isn't neither the place or the time"Blaine said "I hope you can considarate my apologize, Rach" He said as he left I hugged Blaine as I told him what happened between me and Jesse last year. ______________________________________________________________________________ (Blaine's Pov) When me and Rachel arrived to the Glee Club everyone looked at us with sweet eyes. Except Finn. "So, guys I have some news" Mr. Shue said as he walked in "We have a... new member " When I saw the look of desipointment in his face, I realized the truth. But it was too late, because when Jesse St. James entered to the room thousends of screaming and cursing was in the air. After what it seemed to be three ours, we could accept Figgins order to let Jesse join the Glee Club. Then,Mr. Shue talked about "a night of neglect" to make the money to the trip. Rachel refused to sing in Jesse's precense and Mercedes took her place We were heading to my car (I wanted to drove her home) I asked her: "So, how are you doing after the Jesse thing?" "I don't know... I mean I hate him, he broke my heart. But for some reason, I can't be mad at him. He was the first of my boyfriend who respected me for who I am and loved me just the way I am" Then I realized that it was Jesse had a big chance to reconquist Rachel. I wouldn't let him because I love her. In my head I started the plans for an amazing show.... ______________________________________________________________________________ (Rachel's Pov) I was in the school's courtyard when I turned my head to see thousends of blue and red jackets walking over me. Of course, their leader was Blaine. He started to sing looking straight at me I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin The band started to improv, while I was searching answers in his eyes, but what I found was a powerfull feelling of love and caring, just for me I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin He started to play the piano with such a pasion... he is adorable And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know ? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything He hold my hands while every Werbler started to say hi to me, introducind them self. So why don't we go So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? He finished the song as I kissed him in front of a very single student of the school. "I love you" I wispered in his ear, following the impulse. Oh God, what have I done? I love him? I know I have strong feelings for him... And I can't resist him but.... What if he doesn't love me back? What if he starts laughing? I'm such a stupid little person.. "I love you too" In that moment, my life changed. I stopped being the annoying diva, to become a normal girl, who is in love and happy. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Narrator's Pov) A the week came by, the couple grow stonger and stronger. One day, Blaine went to Rachel's house to watch "RENT". The brunette fell sleep, her head resting in Blaine's shoulder. He turned off the T.V and started to mutter:".. I knew I wouldn't forget you.And so I went and let you blow my mind. Your sweet moonbeam The smell of you in every single dream I dream. I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind..." "I love that song" Rachel said as she woke up, hugging him "I love it too, but you know what? I didn't feel it when I performed it with the Werblers" "What do you mean?" "I mean, I never feelt like that for anyone. But then you came and made me see how it is, because Rachel,you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind" He said as she blushed. In that momment they knew that everything was alright Y? Que te parecio? P.S: Me cambié el nombre en fanfiction.net, ahore mi username es The Words I need to Say. [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 22:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude... ...don't edit ATF's page. If not, your ban will be longer, clear? {C}Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 16:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) MUCHAS GRACIAS, nos vemos mañana {C}Dani {C}No hago el ranking porque concuerdo en TODAS!!! Cual es la sorpresa? [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 00:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 1. P14 2.S,I me encantaron [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 17:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Si, ya lo tengo, por? {C}[[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 21:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Si, las escuché y me encantaron! #'Back to Black: '''No hay Palabras. MUY BIEN SANTANA! #'My Man:' Muy lindo cover, super emocional. Hasta me puedo imaginar la cara de ilusión de Jesse al escuchar esto... #'Pure Imagination:' Muy buena armonia, pero siento que algo le falta.... qué se yo.. #'Some People: Eh, lindo.. pero estoy 100% de acuerdo, MUY parecido a Rose's Turn #'''Try A Little Tenderness: Ugh, solo Ugh P.S: Te dejo el link mi logo profesional de las Cheerios, espero que te guste... [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 23:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) No lo escuche, pero por lo que me acab'as de decir (escribir), es muy bueno. Tal vez lo escuche :) Te gusta mi nuevo avatar? [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 00:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Gracias, y si, ahora amo Brittana ! :D {C}[[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 01:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) W-H-O-A! 10!!! Hasta me gusta más que la versión de glee {C}[[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 03:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ranking Hola! {C}Aca esta mi Ranking #'Light Up the World: '''Me encanta esta cancion! Aunque Loser like Me fue mejor, esta canción merece estar en el primer puesto #'Pretending: Maravillosa cancion! Hermosa, dulce... MUY BIEN, FINN! #'Still Got Tonight: '''Te voy a copiar la frase: Emocionalmente perfecta #'As Long As You're There: Linda cancion, pero muy aburrida #'For Good:' Me pasó exactamente lo mismo! No me conecté mucho con la canción: le faltaba algo... #'Bella Notte: '''Dulce el intento de hacer una buena versión, pero no...no me convence #'I Love New York/New York, New York:' Esta canción fue algo desepcionante... esperaba más #'Yeah!: Sólo voy a decir es decir, escribir: Ugh Sobre los Potter Puppet Pals, me encantaron! aca mi referencia: *ritmo tic tac* Voldemort, Voldemort Ahhh y si voy a ir al chat para ver New York en vivo con vos y Mr.Santana Lopez [[User: Dani99|'''Dani99 is...]][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 00:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ME.FASCINA [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 23:47, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Te juro que me casi lloro Gracias al día de hoy, te puedo decir que estoy realizada como persona. Primero porque: SALIÓ EL TRILER DE HARRY POTTER 7 PARTE 2!!!!!! (en el cual casi lloré) 438px|No puedo creer que termine... ;( Y dos porque.... ...... ........ ........ ....... ....... ....... DANIEL RADCLIFFE EN EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO DE GLEE!!!!!!!! ' [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...]][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 00:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) oka [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 21:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DOS DIAS ANTES DEL ESTRENO ME TOMAN LOS FINALES DEL EXCELESIOR, ASIQUE PUEDO IR A VERLA!!!!! TE AMO GLEE ARGENTINA! [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 17:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Todo bien, por? [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 18:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Problema familiar. Eso también me recuerda, me pasarías la tarea (si podes)?? [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 23:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) CRÓNICA POR DANI NOTICIAS: Faltan no se cuantos dias para la Primavera (musica de Cronica) 300px DANIELA TIENE FARINGITIS, ''' '''PERO SOSPECHA' QUE ' ES ALGO MÁS (musica de Cronica sigue) 300px CHARLA CON DANIELA Y, la verdad, fui a la guardia médica del Santa Isabel, me hicieron un isopado (puaj) y tengo faringitis. Mañana me van a entregar los resultados finales de los estudios. Tengo fiebre, me cuesta respirar un poco y MUCHO dolor de garganta (cartel de Cronica interrumpe mientras la entrevista sigue sonando) ' ' (musica de Cronica vuelve a sonar) DANIELA NO PUEDE PARAR DE REIRSE POR SIGUIENTES DECLARACIONES:'''CHARLA CON LUIS '''SOY ABANDERADO, SOY ABANDERADO, SOY ABANDERADO. WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP (hace baile raro) CHARLA CON DANIELA Eso si que no me lo esperaba! Menos mal que falté!. En otros temas, yo Daniela, felicito a Rodrigo por su desempeño y espero que te vaya bien en las demás pruebas. Me encantó tu diario! [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 19:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) AY POR DIOS!!! NO TE LO PUEDO CREER! MARCELO CANTANDO??!!! WTF! ME ESOY RIENDO TANTO QUE TAL VEZ ME FRACTURÉ DOS COSTILLAS (es broma). [[User: Dani99|'Dani99 is...']][[User talk:Dani99|'...helping']] 00:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) MCR Hola, Cómo andás? Es extraño no ir al colegio, y necesito hablar con alguien de los Beatles, o de Glee, o de Blaine, o... que se yo, hasta de Luis!. En fin, empezé a escuchar a My Chemical Romance, y es simplemente excelente. Me estoy bajando los discos, y hasta ahora mis favoritas son "Na na na", "Welcome To The Black Parade" y "Teenagers". Ah, casi me olvido, ya le dije a Meli que vos necesitabas hablar con ella... por vos ya sabes qué. Me dijo que no tiene problema. Felices fiestas, [[User: Dani99|'Because the world, will never take my heart']]You can try, you'll never break me.. 19:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: ¿Qué te parece mi nueva sig? MC un copy paste del mensaje que te acabo de dejar en la Glee Wiki, anted de que lea el tuyo acá Hola, Cómo andás? Es extraño no ir al colegio, y necesito hablar con alguien de los Beatles, o de Glee, o de Blaine, o... que se yo, hasta de Luis!. En fin, empezé a escuchar a My Chemical Romance, y es simplemente excelente. Me estoy bajando los discos, y hasta ahora mis favoritas son "Na na na", "Welcome To The Black Parade" y "Teenagers". Ah, casi me olvido, ya le dije a Meli que vos necesitabas hablar con ella... por vos ya sabes qué. Me dijo que no tiene problema. Felices fiestas, [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dani99 Because the world, will never take my heart]You can try, you'll never break me.. 19:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) P.S: ¿Qué te parece mi nueva sig? Primero, gracias. Segundo, ella está de vacaciones o algo por el estilo ahora, pero te voy a mander un mesaje cuando esté online Tercero, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed". Simplemente brillante. [http://gleewikiusersspam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dani99 Because the world, will never take my heart]You can try, you'll never break me.. 19:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Si, completo. Enfrenté mis miedos, y vi el video musical. Creepy, pero copado. [http://gleewikiusersspam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dani99 Because the world, will never take my heart]You can try, you'll never break me.. 20:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) se te rompió la netbook? que mierda! y luis te sigue extorcionado? VAMOS! No estas feliz? Okay,pero si queres hablarlo, solo lo tenés que decir. Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer unpar de cosas pendientes. Nos vemos y felices fiestas. [http://gleewikiusersspam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dani99 Because the world, will never take my heart]You can try, you'll never break me.. 20:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow. [http://gleewikiusersspam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dani99 Because the world, will never take my heart]You can try, you'll never break me.. 02:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) OH MY FUCKING LENNON. demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Gracias :D [http://gleewikiusersspam.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dani99 Because the world, will never take my heart]You can try, you'll never break me.. 00:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC)